Yummy
by HetaliaOuranYaoi13
Summary: Germany Italy Yaoi! Italy spills coffee on Germany and uhh... cleans it up...with his tongue!  boy on boy sex scene! 3  yummyness ;


AHHHH I LUV YAOI lol

HETALIA! 

GERM-ITALY!

i dont not own hetalia _(although if i did it would be much more yaoi filled :3)_

**/WARNING/** Guy on guy sexyness :D

Tell me what you think of it!

Enjoy! Nya~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Yummy Coffee<strong>

"Germany! Germany! I made some coffee for us!" Italy said, carrying a tray into

Germany's neatly organized office. He had a proud grin on his face as he carefully set the tray on Germany's wooden desk he had been working at all day.

"Oh, well zat vwas kind of yew." Germany said stacking his papers and putting them neatly off to the side of his desk.

"I-a made-a the strong coffee for you cuz ya know your all big and strong."

Italy said placing the large cup of coffee in front of the overworked blonde.

"And for me." he said picking up the smaller, more dainty, cup. He pulled it close to his face and breathed in the smell.

"Italian Coffee!" he said with a large sigh. Germany smiled. Italy was so enthusiastic and happy all the time. It was kind of cute.

"Germany! Try your coffee!" Italy said, snapping Germany out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Right." he said cautiously lifting the cup to his lips. It smelled good. It smelled…German. He took a sip. It was German! Very high class German coffee.

"Italy zis is delicious! How did you make zis?" Germany said taking a huge gulp.

"You like it? You really like it? I made the recipe myself! I wanted to make it taste how I thought you tasted...I MEAN HOW GERMAN STUFF TASTED...NOT YOU...I

MEAN YOU PROBABLY TASTE GOOD TOO-" Italy's face got so red and he finally stopped talking and just covered his mouth.

"Eh." Germany said getting quite uncomfortable. His mind was asking lots of questions. Would Italy...do that to him? Has Italy done that to other countries? Germany thought of France. NO! Germany shook the thought from his mind.

"MEOWWWWWW!"

"Zat damn cattttttt!" Germany said as the small kitty raced around the corner and into the room, clearly startled by something. Before Italy could turn around the cat had leapt towards him. The cat rammed right into Italy's back, knocking him forward. Germany saw it coming; the coffee appeared to fly towards him in slow motion. Italy tumbled to the floor and his coffee spilled all over Germany's crotch.

"Scheißeeeeeeee!" Germany shouted as the hot liquid burned his privates.

"OH MY GOSH. GERMANY! GERMANY IM SO SORRY!" Italy yelled looking for something to soak up the coffee. Italy ran over to the shelf and grabbed a rag from the basket where he kept them.

"HERE I GOT IT!" Italy said, his voice shaking. He took the rag and gently dabbed it on Germany's crotch. Germany's eyes got wide. Why would he do that?

Germany was nervous and uncomfortable but it felt good, in a strange way. Italy continued to rub the cloth on Germany's rising crotch.

"I-Italy." Germany managed to stutter.

"What's the matter Germany? Does it hurt?" Italy said looking up at him innocently.

"N-No." Germany stuttered. Italy looked down and giggled, his face getting extremely red.

"Vwhat?" Germany said, confused.

"Germany-hehe your hard- hehe." Italy said trying not to laugh. Germany looked down and sure enough there was a large bulge in his tight military pants.

Germany's face instantly turned as red as a tomato.

"It's your fault." Germany said avoiding eye contact. Italy smiled.

"Well then let-a me fix it." Italy said seductively. He brought his face down to Germany's throbbing crotch. Italy's tongue snaked out and licked Germany's clothed bulge. Germany felt light headed.

"I-Italy!" Germany said nervously.

"Mmmm coffee." Italy said smiling. He looked up at Germany.

"What? I'm just cleaning up the mess I made." Italy said going back to his 'cleaning' of the coffee off of the Germans military pants. Germany took a tight hold on the arms of his chair. He was already so turned on. How was he supposed to contain himself? Germany's face was heating up. He pulled at his collar trying to loosen it. He gave up and took his jacket off completely. He luckily had his white tank top on under it. He tossed the jacket on the ground. Italy's mouth formed around a sensitive area. Germany felt the effects of it even through the two layers of clothing covering it.

"Ach!" Germany let out a noise of absolute pleasure. Italy lifted his mouth away.

"Ahh you like that, don't you Germany?" Italy said reaching for the buttons of Germany's pants and unfastening them with ease. Italy ran his hands up Germany's legs and over his crotch. He had Germany's boxers pulled down in a flash. There was no turning back. Germany wanted this now. He bit down on his lip to keep from making noises. In the midst of things Italy had taken his own shirt off and thrown it on the ground. Italy slowly licked up Germany's stiff member and gently sucked on the tip. Germany let out a loud groan. Italy slowly inserted all of the tall blonde into his mouth. Where did he learn to do this? That was the least of his concerns right now. He had a sexy Italian sucking on him. Italy began pumping his hand at a rhythmic pace.

"Ack! I-Italy I-I don't think I can handle much more!" Germany said trying not to explode.

Italy he pulled his lips off of Germany and back up. He slowly and seductively wriggled out of his tight pants and underwear. Then he went to the desk, cleared everything off of it and bent over it.

"Well Germany? What are you waiting for?" Germany quickly realized what Italy was waiting for. He quickly stood up going over to the eager Italian that was waiting for him.

"Italy are you sure you vwant to do zis?" Germany questioned.

"Oh Germany I've wanted you to do this for a long time." Italy said sighing.

Germany was behind him without hesitation. He slowly inserted a finger into the delicate Italians entrance. Italy let out a fluttery sigh. The noise turned Germany on even more. He quickly inserted two fingers, then three, then his own member. Italy groaned with ecstasy. This caused Germany to moan and thrust into the smaller male. Soon he got into it, pounding into Italy, releasing all of his tension.

"Oh! Germany! Germany! Harder! Ger-Ger-AHHHHH!" Italy said letting loose and explosion of white all over Germany's desk. Germany thrust as far as he could into Italy and came into his exhausted companion.

"Th-Thank you G-Germany." Italy said, shivering with excitement. Germany swiftly picked up Italy and carried him to the blonde's own king size bed. He laid Italy down and climbed into bed spooning in behind him. He placed a quick kiss on Italy's soft hair. They then drifted off to sleep, together. Everything would be different now, in a good way.

Germany could now show his feelings he had for Italy without being ashamed.

* * *

><p>AWWWWW Germitaly Forever! 3<p>

tell me whatcha think 3

be nice :3


End file.
